onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
One Piece 3D Mugiwara Chase
One Piece 3D Mugiwara Chase ist nach Taose! Kaizoku Gyanzakku und Romance Dawn Story der dritte Kurzfilm zur Manga- und Anime-Reihe One Piece, dessen gemeinsame Premiere mit dem Kurzfilm Toriko 3D Gourmet Adventure als Double Feature am 19. März 2011 war. Beide Kurzfilme werden mittels Stereoskopie in japanischen Kinos mit entsprechenden Shutterbrillen in 3D zu sehen sein. Der One-Piece-Film wurde dabei mit 3D-Animationen hergestellt. Die Titelsongs für beide Filme werden von der Formation Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra gespielt.vgl. Artikelnummern CTCR-40333 und CTCR-14727 Zusammenfassung Schneider wird immer älter und will nicht dass sein treuer Nakama Buzz seinen Tod mit ansehen muss. Da dieser jedoch nicht locker lässt sagt er seinem Hund, er solle doch den Strohhut von dem Piraten Monkey D. Luffy entwenden und dann dürfe er weiter dabei bleiben. Dies schafft der Hund noch die gleiche Nacht und eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd um den von Luffy heiß geliebten Strohhut beginnt. Zu ihrem Unglück wird auch noch die Marine in diese Angelegenheit involviert. Handlung Prolog Schneider ist ein älterer Pirat und schon sehr schwach. Er fängt schon an Blut zu husten da er dem Tod so nahe ist. Er will von seinem Hund und Nakama Buzz weglaufen, damit dieser seinen Tod nicht mit ansehen muss. Er kann ihn jedoch einfach nicht abschütteln. Hinter den Beiden hängen gerade zwei Marinesoldaten einen Steckbrief von Luffy auf und Schneider sagt Buzz, er solle doch den Strohhut von ihm stehlen und dann darf er bei ihm bleiben. So hoffte er seinen Partner so lange zu beschäftigen bis er selbst tot ist. Szenenwechsel zur Sunny bei Nacht. Alle schlafen mittlerweile bis auf Zoro, der wie immer unermüdlich trainiert sowie Usopp, der gerade von der Toilette kommt und dabei eine offene Tür und einen Vogel über dem Schiff entdeckt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken legt er sich aber wieder schlafen. Der Strohhut ist weg! thumb|Luffy sucht überall nach seinem Strohhut. Den nächsten Morgen wacht Luffy völlig entsetzt auf und rennt über das ganze Schiff um seinen geliebten Strohhut zu suchen und stört dabei wohl jeden auf dem Schiff bei ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten. Schließlich streckt er seinen Kopf so weit aufs Meer hinaus, dass er von Schiff fällt und Zoro den Nichtschwimmer herausfischen muss. Die Strohhüte treffen sich nun zur Besprechung, wobei Usopp den Vogel erwähnt, doch ihm mag keiner so richtig glauben dass der Vogel etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Während der Kapitän noch flachliegt teilen sich die Anderen auf und suchen das Meer ab: Nami fährt mit dem Shiro Mokuba 1 herum, Sanji und Robin fahren mit der Mini Merry und Usopp und Chopper suchen mit dem Shark Submerge 3 unter der Wasseroberfläche. Die letzteren Beiden entdecken dabei ein Piratenschiff, auf dem sich der schwer verwundete Schneider befindet. Als Arzt will Chopper ihm sofort helfen und bringt ihn ins U-Boot, während Usopp noch kurz auf dem Schiff bleibt und dabei den Vogel von letzter Nacht samt Strohhut erblickt. Sofort sagt er es den anderen durch, die sich nun an die Fersen des Vogel heften. Als Luffy diese gute Nachricht hört springt er sofort auf und springt auf die Gallionsfigur. Gerade als er nach dem Hut greifen will beginnt das Schiff zu wackeln: Ein Kriegsschiff der Marine steht direkt hinter ihnen und nimmt sie ins Visier! Franky ruft sofort alle auf Schiff zurück und startet das Cola Engine Paddleship Sunny. Das Marineschiff informiert anschließend weitere Schiffe um die Fliehenden zu stellen. thumb|Die Falle der Marine schnappt zu. Immer noch verfolgen die Strohhüte den Vogel, der seine Mobilität voll ausnutzt und die Strohhüte durch einige Eisberge lockt. Franky hat zwar ein paar Probleme, kann jedoch immer hinter ihm bleiben. Als sie endlich aus dieser Eislandschaft entkommen können sehen sie sich jedoch mit etlichen Kriegsschiffen konfrontiert, die sie schon erwarten und nun volle Breitseiten auf die Sunny feuern. Sofort springt Sanji hoch und schleudert mit einem gezielten Tritt eine Kugel zurück, während Robin Cien Fleurs Defense einsetzt und so zwei weitere Schüsse abfängt. Auch Luffy hilft mit einem Gomu Gomu no Fūsen. Anschließend feuert Usopp eine Hissatsu Chōkemuri Boshi in die Menge der Schiffe, wodurch die Strohhüte zwar durch die Blockade kommen, ihre Feinde aber nicht abschütteln können. Luffy springt jetzt in einer Steinlandschaft immer von Formation zu Formation und greift den Adler auch mit einer Gomu Gomu no Bazooka an, doch dieser weicht aus und der Pirat zertrümmert eine Felsformation, die auch auf die Sunny herabfällt. Der Kapitän hält sich nun an einer Kanonenkugel fest und schießt sich wieder zur Sunny, die nun in eine Höhle einläuft, in die die Marine nicht einfahren kann. Dort sind jedoch sehr wilde Strömungen und sie stürzen einen Wasserfall hinab. thumb|Die Strohhüte landen in einem Kaiorui-Nest. Als sie sich nun wieder aufrappeln merken sie, dass der Vogel weg ist. Dieser versteckt sich aber hinter einem Felsen, der sich kurz darauf als Kaiōrui herausstellt. Luffy ignoriert diese Bestie völlig und schießt sich mit einer Gomu Gomu no Rocket direkt auf den Vogel, den er zwar verfehlt, anschließend aber sein Bein packen kann. Draußen müssen alle aber entsetzt feststellen, dass sie in einem Nest der Kaiōrui gelandet sind, während Luffy zwischen ihnen durchspringt und sogar gefressen wird. Er entkommt jedoch durch einen starken Hieb gegen das Maul des Monsters. Nur wenige Sekunden später ruft seine Crew ihn jedoch zurück. Sie entkommen dieser Todesfalle mit einem Coup de Burst und fliegen davon. Der Kampf in der Marinebasis In der Zwischenzeit betreut Chopper den kranken Schneider und erfährt von ihm, dass er einen Nakama namens Buzz hat, ein Hund der von der Tori Tori no Mi, Modell Eagle gegessen hat. Luffy wundert sich genauso sehr, als er den Vogel in einer Lavalandschaft stellt und plötzlich ein Hund vor ihm steht. Dieser verwandelt sich anschließend aber in einen Greifen, also die Mischform und greift Luffy an, der sich einen harten Kampf mit ihm liefert. In der Zwischenzeit landet die Sunny wieder, merkt jedoch dass sich ihr Kapitän schon wieder von der Gruppe abgeseilt hat. Während Schneider bei dem Arzt ein Geständnis ablegt dass Buzz den Hut stehlen sollte, landet eben dieser zusammen mit Luffy aus Versehen in einer Marinebasis. Schneider merkt jedoch erst durch Namis Durchsage dass er auch auf dem Schiff von eben jenem Piraten ist, weshalb er plötzlich einen ungeahnten Schub an Vitalität bekommt, das Zimmer verlässt und Franky vom Steuer wegkickt und nun selber fährt. thumb|Luffy und Zoro sind eingekreist. Während Luffy noch mit seinem Kopf im Boden feststeckt, wird Buzz von den Soldaten vom Himmel geschossen und zusammen mit Luffy in einen Kairōseki-Käfig gesperrt. Der Kommandant der Basis fängt den Hut mit seiner Pistole und durchschießt ihn zwei Mal um Luffy zu provozieren. Dieser wird dabei so wütend, dass er immer wieder gegen die Gitter rammt und sich dabei selbst verletzt. Die Soldaten umstellen den Käfig und wollen Luffy nun außer Gefecht setzen, als plötzlich ein gigantischer Schwerthieb quer über die Basis fegt und etliche Soldaten erledigt. Es war Zoro, der nun in die Basis stürmt, sich quer durch die Truppen der Marine prügelt und anschließend Luffys Käfig zerschlägt. Die Marine ruft nun ihren Trumpf: Einen Riesen, den das Duo nun sofort ins Visier nimmt. Luffy weicht mehreren Angriffen von ihm aus und nutzt ihn dann als Sprungbrett, um sich zu dem Kommandanten zu befördern und sich mit eine Gomu Gomu no Bullet zu rächen, als plötzlich ein weiterer Riese erscheint und Luffy mit seinen Hammer wieder zurück befördert. Von den Gebäuden hinter ihnen springt nun noch der letzte Riese herab und greift sie mit einem Schwerhieb an, doch beide Piraten können ausweichen, wobei sie aber nun von dem Trio umstellt sind. Der Strohhutkapitän versucht erneut an einen von ihnen heranzukommen, wird aber nach mehreren Manövern wieder erwischt. Zoro versucht es mit einer 108 Pound Hō, doch der Riese weicht aus weswegen er nur ein Gebäude einreißt. Anschließend werden beide von den Riesen mehrmals erwischt und zurückgedrängt, rappeln sich aber wieder auf. Als der Kampf erneut entbrennt kommt plötzlich die Sunny herangeflogen und die Bande steigt kampfbereit vom Schiff, während Schneider zu seinem geliebten Buzz geht. thumb|Zoro und Sanji machen den Weg für Luffy frei. Die neun Piraten greifen die Riesen nun gemeinsam an und teilen sich auf: Usopp schießt einen Hissatsu Chōtorimochi Boshi auf den Fuß eines Riesen und klebt ihn somit am Boden fest. Er fällt zu Boden, was Franky nutzt um sich mit einer Strong Right um den Kopf des Riesen zu schwingen und ihn mit Beans Left unter Beschuss nimmt. Der nächste Riese wird von Robin mit Cien Fleurs am Bein gepackt und Nami schockt ihn mit Thunderbolt Tempo. Währenddessen gehen Brook und Usopp ihren Zimmermann zur Hand indem Brook den Soldaten durch wildes herumspringen ablenkt und Usopp ihn mit Kabuto direkt ins Gesicht schießt. Die Navigatorin setzt in der Zwischenzeit Mirage Tempo ein und kann dem Riesen so immer wieder entgehen, während Usopp und Brook ihre Taktik weiter verfolgen. Als die beiden ein letztes Mal ausweichen erwischen sich zwei der Riesen gegenseitig mit ihren Waffen. Zoro lässt sich nun von Chopper heraufwerfen und Sanji springt auch mit Diable Jambe nach oben. Sie nutzen diesen Zwischenfall um den Riesen jeweils mit einem Kopftreffer den Rest zu geben, wobei Sanji Flambage Shot und Zoro wiedermals die 108 Pound Hō einsetzt. Luffy rennt nun auf den letzten Riesen zu als er bemerkt, dass der Kommandant seinen Hut aufs Meer hinauswirft. Er aktiviert Gear 3 Hone Fūsen und will sich mit einer Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol einen Weg bahnen. Sein Angriff prallt auf den Keulenschlag des Riesen, wobei er die Keule zertrümmert, den Riesen erledigt und auch noch einen Damm einreißt. Die Piraten flüchten sich auf ihr Schiff zurück, während Luffy seinen Hut hinterfliegt und ihn sogar zu fassen kriegt, anschließend aber ins Meer stürzt. Jedoch ist plötzlich Buzz an seiner Seite und rettet ihn. Auch die Sunny kommt nun angeflogen. Der Abschied Schneider ist nun wieder voller Energie, da Chopper herausfand dass er nur Blut spucken musste weil er eine Gabel verschluckt hatte. Nun will er mit seinem Partner wieder über die Meere streifen. Er entschuldigt sich aber noch bei Luffy und sagt ihm er soll auf seinen Hut aufpassen, was er auch vor hat. Hintergrundinformationen *Frühe Quellen gingen von einem elften Kinofilm in Spielfilmlänge aus, allerdings erwiesen sich die Annahmen als falsch: Mugiwara Chase ist kein Feature-Film, sondern einer von zwei Kurzfilmen des Jump-Heroes-Film-Specials. Er wurde weder von Shueisha noch von Toei Animation als Feature-Film beworben. * In diesem Kurzfilm befreit Zoro seinen Kapitän aus einen Kairōseki-Käfig, was die Aussage impiziert, dass Zoro dieses Material schneiden könnte. Jedoch wurde im Manga noch nie gezeigt ob er wirklich dazu fähig ist. * Nach dem Abspann hört man noch einmal Shanks’ Worte zu Luffy, die er sprach als er ihm den Strohhut übergab. Verweise Charaktere Attacken Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Externe Weblinks * Offizielle Website en:One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase ru:One Piece 3D: Погоня за Соломенной Шляпой fr:Film 11 Kategorie:Kurzfilm Kategorie:Artikel des Monats